


Hotsauceanade!

by JulienneJc



Category: juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule and Jaelin makes lemonade and realizes they don't have lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotsauceanade!

Jaelin: Have you made video in a while?

Jule: I don't think so.... no

Jaelin: wanna bake something?

Jule: Sure! Do we have any molasses?

Jaelin: I think, yes!

Jule: Wanna make hermit crabs!

Jaelin: Sure, okay. 

Jule: Yay! Wait I want lemonade.

Jaelin: We can make that too! But I'm adding the sugar!

Jule: AWWwwww~ Can, can we follow my mum's recipe?

Jaelin: Yeah.

[Puts Ricqui the camera on and starts recording a baking video]

~ Half way through the video ~

Jule: Then feed your dragon, Oven, with your nicely fit, hermit crabs!

Jaelin: Now kids, since your crabs are burning to their death, its time to make the lemonade!

Jule: [Laughs] Woot woot! Now grab a freshly picked lemons from space! It must smell like a hint of mars!

Jaelin: [Looking through fridge] Wait, hold on.... We don't have lemons...... 

Jule: What? Do we have lemon juice?

Jaelin: No.

Jule: Well, we have hotsauce! Let's substitute the lemons with hotsauce! Hotsauceanade!

Jaelin: Don't listen to her -_-"

Jule: No, really! Let's make hotsauceanade! :D

Jaelin: Uhhhh you can

Jule: Will you try some?

Jaelin: No.

Jule: Well, since you guys don't have lemons, use hotsauce instead!! [Proceeds to make hotsauceanade]

Jule: TAH-DAH! Hotsauceanade!

Jaelin: Drink it!

[Jule drinks it and immediately cringes, while Jaelin laughs uncontrollably]

Jule: AHhhhh eegggkk! [shakes head in disgust] I don't like my hotsauce all watery and sweet! THis is distgusting!

Jaelin: [Continues to laugh]

Jule: Seriously, this should not exist! Quick I need real hotsauce! Burn this in the inferno flames!

Jaelin: XD Here [hands hotsauce]

Jule: [drinks some] ahh, much better! [continues to drink hotsauce]

 

\----

Jule's youtube channel - https://www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and I need more room on my laptop.... so, here you go =^u^=


End file.
